The Blackguard
by theyawningtortoise
Summary: A short story about a small group of adventurers.


4

Kelan looked up at the starry sky, as cool breeze passed over him. Tellahs and Taaliym would be arriving shortly. Tellahs was a stout man with brownish hair. He stood a little less than 5 feet tall his face possessed many wrinkles and creases a sign of his aging. Tellahs was in his fifty's though he looked much older. Taaliym on the other had was in her thirties, and stood exactly 5 feet tall. She had long blond hair that came down to her mid back. Kelan himself stood a little less than 6 feet tall he had broad muscular shoulders. His hair was pitch black and shone in the moon light. His armor too shone with a polished glean. He was a knight, and a follower of the god Tyr. Kelan stood in the open mentally preparing himself when he heard the sound of horses approaching from behind.

"You're late." he commented amusingly.

Taaliym and Tellahs dismounted from their horses. Kelan fastened his shield to his right arm, as Taaliym and Tellahs walked toward him. Tellahs was a priest of Tyr, and, was Kelans mentor and teacher when Kelan was still a child. Taaliym was more of a fighter. She was a good person, and still worshiped Tyr but, not nearly as strictly as the other two. This distressed Kelan, for he found her very attractive and was quite fond of her, in fact he hoped to marry her one day.   
"Is this it?" Taaliym asked.

"I assume so." Kelan replied.  
"We'll find out soon enough." Tellahs said briskly.

Kelan unsheathed his sword with his left hand. Tellahs quickly withdrew his mace. While Taaliym unsheathed her two handed sword. They all slowly approached the dark fortress that stood ominously before them. Kelan said a quick prayer as they passed through the unguarded gates.

"Now for the fun part." Tellahs said sarcastically.

"What?" Kelan asked. Tellahs sighed.

"I said now for the fun part!" Tellahs answered back with a raised voice.

"Oh." Kelan replied, "That is only if you find slashing and bashing your way through way too many orcs to get to the real villain, who by the way happens to be hiding in some random room, probably in the back, like a coward, fun." Kelan said with a smile.

"One orc is too many." Taaliym commented.

Kelan and Tellahs turned to look at her.

"I was only trying to be funny." Taaliym blushed.

Kelan let out a forced laugh. The three of them walked cautiously down the hall.

"Let's see what's behind door number one." Kelan said as he opened one of the side doors.

"Nothing." Tellahs chuckled.

Now it was Kelans turn to blush. He hoped that this embarrassment would not lower Taaliym's opinion of him, but seeing how hard she was laughing did not give him much confidence.

"Why don't we just check the last door, the one at the end of the corridor?" Taaliym said.

"Sure." said Kelan.

"Yeah okay." Tellahs replied somewhat awkwardly.

They quickly reached the end of the passage way. Taaliym reached for the door knob.

"Wait." Kelan whispered. He put his ear to the door.

"Can you hear anything?" Taaliym asked

"Shhhh." Kelan replied.

"Sorry." she replied

"Well, he can't hear any thing if you keep on talking." Tellahs bluntly stated.

"I said I was sorry." Taaliym replied.

"That's not the point." Tellahs said harshly. "The point is you kept on speaking."

"Me?" Taaliym replied "You're the one who keeps talking."

"I hear something!" Kelan said excitedly

"What?" Tellahs replied

"Really?" Taaliym asked.

"No, I'm just trying to get you to be quiet!" Kelan said angrily.

"Now I'm just confused." Taaliym whined.

"Just bash down the stupid door and we'll storm the room!" Tellahs almost yelled.

"Fine." Kelan said with annoyance.

Kelan prepared to kick down the door.

"Wait." Taaliym whispered.

"Now what?" Tellahs asked with annoyance.

"Is the door locked?" Taaliym asked.

Kelan reached for the door knob. He turned the knob, and pushed. The door swung open to reveal a group of eighteen orcs with bows and swords drawn. The orcs who had clear warning from the rather large argument that had just taken place, had used this time to turn tables to use as cover and prepare for the inevitable battle. Kelan sighed. It looked lie they would have to do this the hard way. Kelan charged the first orc, who with its sword attempted to strike at him; however Kelan deflected the blow with his shield, and proceeded to neatly cut of the orcs sword arm. He then brought his sword around and decapitated it. Taaliym moved in toward the second orc. She brought her sword down hard cutting through the orc and its leather armor like butter. Meanwhile Tellahs had brought his mace to the side, and into the third orcs head. By this time Kelan had fell four more orcs. He dashed at the eighth one and skewered it alive. Taaliym had fell two more and move to the twelve orc as she split them in half. The heroes quickly finished off the remaining orcs with ease.

"Well that was fun." Kelan commented.

"What do you think is behind that large door in the back of the room?" Taaliym inquired.

"If were lucky it will be the man we came to see." Tellahs answered.

"And if were unlucky?" Taaliym asked.

"More orcs." Kelan replied. He reached out to turn the knob.

"locked!" he said angrily.

"Well, this is it." Tellahs stated.

"How do you know?" Taaliym asked.

"Because, only a true villain would be coward enough to hide behind a locked door." Tellahs answered.

Kelan charged the door. The door burst open as Kelans shoulder made contact. The sound of splintering wood filled the air. The heroes entered in to the room. The room itself was empty, except for a lone figure dressed in black armor. The armor had sharp spikes protruding from it, and his helmet had two horns, giving the man the appearance of a daemon. He stood upon a series of steps in the center of the room.

"Is that him?" Taaliym asked.

"Yes." Kelan answered.

The dark man unsheathed his sword. Taaliym, with her sword raised above her head, charged the man. She then brought her sword down as hard as she could, but before it could make contact with the man in the black armor, he swung his sword sideward and knocked hers out of her hands. He then kicked her squarely in the chest knocking her off the stairs. A loud cracking sound could be heard as her skull was split open spilling its warm gooey contents upon the cold ground. Kelan and Tellahs both charged the man in the black armor at the same time. Tellahs from the mans left, and Kelan from the mans right. Kelan swung his sword sideward from right to left. The man in the dark armor ducked, and did the same, only he was aiming Tellahs. The man in the black armors sword made contact with Tellahs' soft neck. Kelan, with tears in his eyes watched as the only real father figure in his life, head rolled across the floor. Kelan and the man in the black armor were showered in warm blood, as a geyser of blood erupted from Tellahs' now headless neck.

"I'm going to make you pay for your crimes here today." Kelan Shouted.

"Not likely." The man in the black armor replied with a cold soulless voice. "Look behind you, you're out numbered." The man in the black armor said with a malevolent grin, though Kelan could not see it through the mans dark helmet.

Kelan turned toward the door. He was surprised, and relieved to see that the man in the black armor had been lying, before he felt no more.


End file.
